DREAM 2
by anipike
Summary: The sequel to DREAM


DREAM 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lord Loistergs  
  
Previously on Dream: "KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!" Yelled Mishi as a fake ghost ended up behind her. "Heh heh heh" Mosho sniggered. "Watch out!" I said as a ghost picked up Mosho and Mishi. Then with a scream from Mishi, they were gone. "Mosho! Mishi!" I yelled, running after them... I didn't remember this to be happening Then, with a thundering voice... "WELCOME LOEN! AND HOPE YOU FEEL AT HOME HERE" I recognized the voice to be the voice of.... "Lord Loistergs!" "I FEEL TOUCHED! YOU REMEMBERED MY VOICE!" "What did you do to my friends?" "HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU'LL FIND OUT...." And with that, the floor opened and I was swallowed in. Down and down I went until the light was slowly replaced by darkness until it was no more.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, wake up." A voice said, shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw a figure. I automatically stood up. "W..w...w...where am I?" I asked. "A place where you would never want to go to." The voice answered. "Now, come, we have to hurry." "Hurry?" "Yes, we have to, before it finds us." "Who?" Suddenly, something fell down with a clatter. The figure turned. Then faced me again. "We have no time to waste." And with that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Thank you. But, what do you mean?" "I'll tell you later." Then, with a jerk, the figure started to run while holding my hand. So I was forced to run. But I loosened and jerked back. "Where are we going?" "Somewhere safe." "O.k., I don't really get what you're really trying to say. And, how do I know that you aren't working with Lord Loistergs?" "I didn't think that I had to do this, but, I guess I do." With that the figure put his hand around my back and jerked me closer. I breathed heavy. The face was so close and it was getting closer. When suddenly, the other hand covered my face. And then... darkness.  
  
***  
  
When I slowly woke up, the light was extreme, so I shut my eyes again. And I only heard voices. "Is she okay? I mean, you did hurt her." "No I didn't, I was making her fall asleep, she wouldn't come, and, it's to dangerous out there. What should have I done? Explain to her the whole story? Or, leave her out there?" "I guess you're right." Slowly gaining my sight, I stuttered, "W...W...W... where am I?" "Oh, you're awake." Said the voice. Slowly, I gained conscious and saw a girl and 2 others before me.  
  
I glared. "You know, it's rude to glare." Said the guy. The voice seemed similar.. Hah! He's the person that kidnapped me!! "No, I didn't kidnap you." "What?! How did you know what I said?" "Magic power that I own." "Well, I'm glad that you came. Cause, then you can help us." Said the girl with pink "What did you mean by help us?" "You know, stop Lord Loistergs." "How?" "With our magic powers. Duh!" said the girl with the purple "Magic powers? What magic powers? I'm sorry, but, I don't have any "magic powers" "Sure you do, you're using it right now." Said the purple girl. "I'm sorry, we didn't quite introduce our selves. My name is Maron, the girl with the purple is Miyako, and the guy with the blue is Chiaki. And all of us are glad to meet you." Maron said, glaring at the other 2. "Right, guys?" A silent moment. But Maron glared at them again and they both nodded. "And you are?" Miyako asked. "Oh... Sorry." I said, blushing. "My name is Loen. What did you mean, I'm using magic powers right now?" "I mean, that you're not in your true form." "I'm not?" Then a light bulb turned on. I looked down. Tall slim legs. Then I looked at my hair, blond. I'm in my singer form. But, I still can't fight. I'm just a regular singer. Wait, why am I thinking this? Chiaki could read minds. "Yah, I can, and you can transform into a fighter." "You mean, you guys all can?" "Except me." Said Miyako. "Watch this." Maron said, taking out a little staff, or wand, or whatever. She said some words and a gleam of light lightened the whole room. I saw a glimpse of the transformation:  
After the light was gone, a girl that I never saw in my life was standing in the place of where Maron was. I gaped. "It's rude to gape." Said Miyako. As she said this, the girl turned into Maron again. "I would love to transform, but I can't without my friend." I said "You mean this one?" said 2 voices. I turned to the direction of the voice and saw a black/purplish faerie holding Mosho. "Axcess!" said a green faerie from the door holding Mishi. Mosho& Mishi was unconscious. "W...w...who are you?" I stuttered. "My name is Acsess." "And my name is Fin." "Where did you find them?" I asked "In the tunnel. They were paralyzed." Answered Fin "They're heavy." Acsess said. His hands were losing the grip on Mosho's shirt as he struggled to hold on. "Tell me about it." Fin said. Her hands were also losing grip as she struggled to hold on. Finally, it was too much for them to handle and they let go. Mosho and Mishi fell to the ground with a loud thud. 


End file.
